My December
by Michiro Akihiro
Summary: Sakura wonders around in the middle of the night to find her true love. What will happen? One-shot. Sasusaku.


**My December**

**The white snow fell on the ground with such ease. It was a beautiful December night. All the shinobi were fast asleep at their temporary camp sight for the night, trying to get warm by the dying fire. All but one was in that situation.**

** Pink hair floated through the snowy night, searching for someone. Her emerald eyes looked in all directions as she walked. It had been a habit for her to go out in the middle of the night to search for this person. To bring him back home by herself. But, with every attempt, she failed to find him.**

** A strong gust of wind came at her and whipped her face. She shivered at the impact, but refused to stop searching until she found him. Tonight would be the night, she decided. If she didn't find him tonight, she would give up searching alone for him at night. She would search with her teammates when they were given the opportunities to do so. **

**She stopped when she heard a faint noise coming from the direction in front of her. She struggled to see what it was, but to no avail. So, the pink haired girl started going in that direction, searching for the cause of the noise. She heard it again, closer this time. She believed that it could be the one she was looking for. **

**The noise turned out to be a snow rabbit, its left leg bleeding rapidly. Disappointed that it wasn't who she was looking for, the girl decided to take out some of her searching time to help out the rabbit. She placed her hands at the bleeding leg, and a green mist came from her hands, healing the wound. The rabbit was frightened and happy by the quick recovery. Still, she knew a rabbit couldn't have made that sound. It sounded like yelling. A fight mabey, but not animal related. The voice came from a person. He must be close, she thought. After she made sure the wound on the rabbit was healed, she looked around at her surroundings.**

** Tall, broken walls that went up to high heights and let the moon light shine down toward her direction were all around her. She knew what this was. This was the place where she and her sleeping teammates had fought with him. A streak of tears started to fall from her emerald eyes. If this was where they had met in the past, there would be no way he would ever come back here.**

** Broken like the walls around her, the pink haired girl dropped down to her knees in utter sadness. She had come so far, so far, only to find no one all over again. She sobbed silently, hugging her knees to her chest in an attempt to warm herself. She had been wandering around looking for him for so long, her feet and hands felt numb.**

** Then, she heard the noise again. It sounded like it was right above her. Painfully she looked up. Her tear stained eyes saw a blur of four figures. She could barley make out what they looked like. All she could do was hear the sounds of their voices, arguing at each other. "You gave us the wrong directions again Karin!" one of them shouted. Struggling against the snowy wind, and her own tears, she got up on her feet again. **

**There was only one chance to find him, and she wasn't going to let these people go without her checking them out. She saw no way up but climbing, and placed her left leg on a loose rock in front of her to start trogging up. Her hands and feet had no feeling in them anymore, but kept on going. **

**Step by painful step, she could see the four figures better. One was a shark like man with a huge sword on his back. He was the one complaining. Another was a girl with red hair and no common sense for winter wear. There was a tall man sitting down away from the two, she couldn't see him very well. And the last one, she didn't see anymore. **

**She knew the person she ws looking for wasn't a giant, and the other two were very clearly not him. Saddened again, the pink haired girl started to climb down. As her right foot made contact with thin air, she started to fall. At this pace and height, she wouldn't make it. Seconds before landing flat on her face, something caught her. She looked up at the person that saved her, and her large emerald eyes went wide with shock. She had been caught by the very person that she was looking for.**

** "S-sasuke-kun!" she cried excitedly, happy to have finally found him. The raven haired man looked down at the pink haired girl, supprise in his eyes. "What are you doing here Sakura?" he asked her. She didn't know what to say to him. Never once in her time of searching for him has she ever thought of what to do next if she actually found him! She felt a faint blush come on to her face. "I-I was searching for you." she said nervously, her pink hair on her face.**

** Surprisingly, he brushed away the strands of her hair from her face. The contact of his hand to her face made her blush harder. "Sasuke-kun?" she asked in question for his actions. His face slowly made its way towards hers. Was he going to kiss her, she wondered. With just a small gap sepperating his lips to hers, he stared at her emerald eyes in question. "Why were you looking for me?" he asked her. Before she could answer him, a warm pair of lips were on her own. It only lasted a few seconds before he pulled away. She could barley speak.**

** "S-sasuke..kun?" the pink haired girl asked. "W-why did-" he cut her off. "Let that be my apolgy for leaving the village that night. I'm sorry, Sakura." he said, mixed emotions in his eyes. Fresh tears started to form at her eyes again in happiness. She wanted to hug him, to kiss him again, but the numbness in her arms and legs brought great pain to her when ever she tried to move them. She gave a silent cry of pain when she tried to move her arms. "Sasuke-kun, I can't move around anymore." she told him.**

** The man nodded his head understanding, and placed her in a more comfortable position in his arms. Before she could blink, he teleported both of them back up to the top of the broken walls. "Hey guys, did you find the way back yet." the man demanded. "Well we would have, but it seems miss know it all here lost the directions." the shark like man answered. He glared at the red haired girl, but she was more focused on the pinkette he was carrying. "W-who is she!?" the red head demanded.**

** The raven haired man smirked at the red head. "She's just someone I know." he answered. "She looks very pretty." the tall man in the corner said. Everyone turned towards him. The pinkette could now see that he had orange hair, and purple eyes. He looked like a nature guy. "Is that.." the pink haired girl started. "What? This? I just found him running up this wall in alarm." the tall man told her.**

** "That's the rabbit I healed up." the pinkette said. "Yeah, he told me you were in trouble, and Sasuke went down to help you." he said to the girl. "Sasuke-kun really did that?" she asked the tall man. He nodded in response. "I'm still here you know." the raven haired man said, irritated by the lack of respect he was getting.**

** "Anyway, lets just get going." he said to the group. The red headed girl was still irritated by the fact another girl was in the raven's arms. "Whatever." she said angrily. The shark like man nodded his head, smiling with all his razor sharp teeth showing. The tall man that was sitting down, calmly got up and let the rabbit go. **

**Then he called a bird towards him. Since he could communicate with animals, he asked the bird where their destination was. Once he got his answer, the bird flew away into the snowy night. "He said Kohona is north from here." the tall man said. The pinkette's eyes widened with confusion.**

** "Kohona? Sasuke-kun, why are you going there?" she asked the raven. For once in his lonley life, the raven haired man smiled at her. "After killing Itachi, I think going back home would be the right thing to do. Don't you think so, Sakura." he said to the girl in his arms. She was so emotional, she thought she was going to cry again. She wanted to hug him so much, but the numbness in her arms prevented it.**

** She was starting to get sleepy. Before she fell asleep, she told the raven haired man about her teamates. "Sasuke-kun, Naruto and the others are at a campsight not to far from here, could you bring me by them?" she asked the raven. He nodded to her request, and the five set out to the campsight where a spiky blond haired man, a very pale black haired man, and a spiky brown haired jonin were sleeping. Once they arrived, they silently carried them back to Kohona, where they all belonged. The pink haired girl couldn't ask for a better winter than this.**


End file.
